


Jun's first fuck

by Fuzen_Shimura (orphan_account)



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I just wanna squish baby jun uwu, misleading title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fuzen_Shimura
Summary: Its Jun's first fuck (and probably Zack's who-knows-how-much times fuck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Jun's first fuck

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this with my head empty so here ya go, ill just be dumping alot of drabbled whenever so look forward to more of my shit post ;P

Jun closed the door , keeping the light off and shutting the window curtains as he sat on bed. Fantome iris came back recently and the first thing he did was zip to his room, everyone had looked at him weirdly when he zipped past them into his bedroom but they just shrugged as Felix ushered them to the kitchen to taste test his new dish.   
  
  


With a blush Jun curled his blanket around himself , hoping to muffle his noises to the world. With socked feet, he shuffled with the blanket still draped around him to double check if he locked door and sighed in relief when it was.

Jun was curious, what it feels like and curled tighter into the sheets ,he breathed in to find his confidence.

"F-Fuck" 

He squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to the quiet room, save for the muffled noises of what could be Tomoru gagging at Felix's cooking it was completely silent.   
  


Jun removed his hands that unknowingly covered his mouth and a child-like gleam appeared in his eyes as he repeated the word over and over again. He rushed out of his room and entered the kitchen, ignoring the chaos of Koharu stepping on Felix as Tomoru was gagging into the nearby trash can and Daimon just casually waving at Jun when he pratically jumped in . 

  
"G-Guys! I did it !" Jun piratically shouted ,well,normally spoke but his usual voice was always just barely above a whisper. Everyone turned to him, surprised to hear his voice louder than usual.

"What is it sweetie ?" Koharu asked and Felix also casually agreed with the pink haired man, as if being under Koharu's boot was the norm . 

"I, I swore !! I said F-fuck!" Jun's eyes were practically gleaming behind his hair .Some would say it wasnt that special but Fantome iris knew better. Koharu dropped the lock of Felix's hair he was holding and went to squish Jun in a hug "Im so proud of you Jun!" 

Daimon audibly applauded as Felix congratulated him, still on the ground , Tomoru didnt dare speak with his head basically in the trash can but he gave a small thumbs up in his direction and Jun couldnt help but feel anything happy. 

The next day.....

Fire shot from the stage as Zack roughly shoved his boot onto the speaker, "Are you fuckers ready?!! Im going to blow your bitch ass from hell and back!!! " 

**Author's Note:**

> Yall thought it was something else , didnt you ? huhu , this is a tiny drabble for my uwu baby Jun suzaki , the tittle and summary are misleading on purpose >:3


End file.
